Ac 8/kjv
: }|1| 8:1 And Saul was consenting unto his death. And at that time there was a great persecution against the church which was at Jerusalem; and they were all scattered abroad throughout the regions of Judaea and Samaria, except the apostles. }} : }|2| 8:2 And devout men carried Stephen to his burial, and made great lamentation over him. }} : }|3| 8:3 As for Saul, he made havock of the church, entering into every house, and haling men and women committed them to prison. }} : }|4| 8:4 Therefore they that were scattered abroad went every where preaching the word. }} : }|5| 8:5 Then Philip went down to the city of Samaria, and preached Christ unto them. }} : }|6| 8:6 And the people with one accord gave heed unto those things which Philip spake, hearing and seeing the miracles which he did. }} : }|7| 8:7 For unclean spirits, crying with loud voice, came out of many that were possessed with them: and many taken with palsies, and that were lame, were healed. }} : }|8| 8:8 And there was great joy in that city. }} : }|9| 8:9 But there was a certain man, called Simon, which beforetime in the same city used sorcery, and bewitched the people of Samaria, giving out that himself was some great one: }} : }|10| 8:10 To whom they all gave heed, from the least to the greatest, saying, This man is the great power of God. }} : }|11| 8:11 And to him they had regard, because that of long time he had bewitched them with sorceries. }} : }|12| 8:12 But when they believed Philip preaching the things concerning the kingdom of God, and the name of Jesus Christ, they were baptized, both men and women. }} : }|13| 8:13 Then Simon himself believed also: and when he was baptized, he continued with Philip, and wondered, beholding the miracles and signs which were done. }} : }|14| 8:14 Now when the apostles which were at Jerusalem heard that Samaria had received the word of God, they sent unto them Peter and John: }} : }|15| 8:15 Who, when they were come down, prayed for them, that they might receive the Holy Ghost: }} : }|16| 8:16 (For as yet he was fallen upon none of them: only they were baptized in the name of the Lord Jesus.) }} : }|17| 8:17 Then laid they their hands on them, and they received the Holy Ghost. }} : }|18| 8:18 And when Simon saw that through laying on of the apostles' hands the Holy Ghost was given, he offered them money, }} : }|19| 8:19 Saying, Give me also this power, that on whomsoever I lay hands, he may receive the Holy Ghost. }} : }|20| 8:20 But Peter said unto him, Thy money perish with thee, because thou hast thought that the gift of God may be purchased with money. }} : }|21| 8:21 Thou hast neither part nor lot in this matter: for thy heart is not right in the sight of God. }} : }|22| 8:22 Repent therefore of this thy wickedness, and pray God, if perhaps the thought of thine heart may be forgiven thee. }} : }|23| 8:23 For I perceive that thou art in the gall of bitterness, and in the bond of iniquity. }} : }|24| 8:24 Then answered Simon, and said, Pray ye to the LORD for me, that none of these things which ye have spoken come upon me. }} : }|25| 8:25 And they, when they had testified and preached the word of the Lord, returned to Jerusalem, and preached the gospel in many villages of the Samaritans. }} : }|26| 8:26 And the angel of the Lord spake unto Philip, saying, Arise, and go toward the south unto the way that goeth down from Jerusalem unto Gaza, which is desert. }} : }|27| 8:27 And he arose and went: and, behold, a man of Ethiopia, an eunuch of great authority under Candace queen of the Ethiopians, who had the charge of all her treasure, and had come to Jerusalem for to worship, }} : }|28| 8:28 Was returning, and sitting in his chariot read Esaias the prophet. }} : }|29| 8:29 Then the Spirit said unto Philip, Go near, and join thyself to this chariot. }} : }|30| 8:30 And Philip ran thither to him, and heard him read the prophet Esaias, and said, Understandest thou what thou readest? }} : }|31| 8:31 And he said, How can I, except some man should guide me? And he desired Philip that he would come up and sit with him. }} : }|32| 8:32 The place of the scripture which he read was this, He was led as a sheep to the slaughter; and like a lamb dumb before his shearer, so opened he not his mouth: }} : }|33| 8:33 In his humiliation his judgment was taken away: and who shall declare his generation? for his life is taken from the earth. }} : }|34| 8:34 And the eunuch answered Philip, and said, I pray thee, of whom speaketh the prophet this? of himself, or of some other man? }} : }|35| 8:35 Then Philip opened his mouth, and began at the same scripture, and preached unto him Jesus. }} : }|36| 8:36 And as they went on their way, they came unto a certain water: and the eunuch said, See, here is water; what doth hinder me to be baptized? }} : }|37| 8:37 And Philip said, If thou believest with all thine heart, thou mayest. And he answered and said, I believe that Jesus Christ is the Son of God. }} : }|38| 8:38 And he commanded the chariot to stand still: and they went down both into the water, both Philip and the eunuch; and he baptized him. }} : }|39| 8:39 And when they were come up out of the water, the Spirit of the Lord caught away Philip, that the eunuch saw him no more: and he went on his way rejoicing. }} : }|40| 8:40 But Philip was found at Azotus: and passing through he preached in all the cities, till he came to Caesarea. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *